


Almost Wolf

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Another story I might revisit after rewatching AH.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I might revisit after rewatching AH.

Captain Maldonado called John to her office and waited patiently for him to come with his partner Dorian. There was a new case involving a new drug. People injected it to themselves and took on wolf features during the full moon. Her office door opened and she looked up to the detective. "John. I'm putting you and Dorian on a case of 'where-wolves'."

John raised an eyebrow. "Werewolves? Like wolf-men?" He glanced at Dorian who looked at him and shrugged.

"No not werewolves, where-wolves. As in where at." Maldonado smiled softly at John. "Problem is we have no clue where their base is and we need you and Dorian to find it."

John nodded lightly. "Anything else?" Maldonado shook her head and John left with Dorian close behind.

"We're on a case with just one lead, this drug gives people wolf features. John this case is going to be harder than it sounds." Dorian spoke softly.

"I know that." The detective smirked as he continued to walk. "That's why we're going to need some bait. It'd be a nice chance for them to get a cop on this drug."

"Who's going to be bait?" Dorian asked as he caught up with John.

"I will." John smiled softly as they went to the lab. "You'll be my back up. Rudy, we need your help on this case, when's the next full moon."

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"We're on a case of where-wolves and we need to figure out where they're located. You think you can make an imitation of this drug that would have short term effects?"

"Probably." Rudy looked at the portable screen John handed him. "Yeah I can do this."

"Great. Dorian come on."

"Where are we going John?" Dorian asked as he followed the detective.

"To a noodle shop. I was interrupted last time because of that robbery." John scowled lightly as he got to the cruiser.

"You realize I don't eat right?" Dorian asked as he got in the passenger side.

"That's exactly why you're coming." John chuckled lightly and started the car.

Dorian was quiet for a few minutes before they came to a stoplight. "Can I drive?"

"Are you crazy?" John looked over at Dorian.

"By definition of crazy, yes. I am extremely enthusiastic about driving."

John rolled his eyes and continued driving as the light turned green again. "You're insane."

"No John. I am only crazy, I am in no way mentally ill."

"Shut up. You're going to ruin my appetite." John scowled as he pulled into the parking lot of the small noodle shop.

They went inside and John ordered a bowl of noodles. As he ate Dorian watched him. John glared at Dorian slightly before continuing to eat.

"John if you continue to eat like that you're going to get the-" He was interrupted as John hiccuped loudly. "Hiccups..." He grinned at the now frowning man. "Would you like for me to help you get rid of them?" John shook his head quickly.

"I can-," he hiccuped, "do it-," another, "myself!" John scowled and held his breath. He continued hiccuping.

Dorian moved closer to John. "I can help." John's eyes grew wide and he moved away slightly. "John please." John reluctantly nodded giving Dorian permission to help. Dorian smiled and grabbed John's hand. John tried to yank his hand back but Dorian's grip tightened. "John I'm trying to help. Look into my eyes." John did as told.

Dorian leaned closer to John resting his forehead against John's. John gulped and hiccuped loudly once more. He gave a frustrated growl. Dorian smirked and kissed John's cheek. John's eyes went wide and he pushed Dorian away. "What was that!"

"I was helping you." Dorian smiled. John turned, face bright red, and focused out the window. "I could've stood you up and pulled your pants down."

"Go ahead. Say that again." John threatened weakly as he rested his hand on his gun.

"You're going to shoot me like the MX you shot for me?"

"I shot it because it wouldn't shut up." John scowled as he paid for his meal and went to the car.

"You shot it because you like me."

"Keep talking I'll prove my point."

"When will I be able to drive?"

"Never if you keep talking." John started driving back to the lab. "Don't speak a word of this to Rudy."

"Why? You want to keep what's between us a secret?"

"There is nothing between us. You are only a more advanced bullet catcher."

"Let me ask you something John, what would you do if I was gone?"

John shrugged not wanting to answer. "Probably find a new partner." He was grateful for the darkness outside.

"John your heart rate says you aren't telling me something." Dorian said matter-of-factly.

"Would you stop scanning me?" John sighed.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they got to the lab Dorian got out and walked over to John's side of the car. "Good night John." He leaned past the open window and kissed John's forehead, much to the others disapproval.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when John arrived at the lab to pick Dorian and the imitation drug up he noticed Dorian had a huge smirk and Rudy was trying to hide his blushing face. "You didn't. Dammit Dee, I told you not to!" John slammed his fist on the steering wheel accidentally honking the horn.

"Hey I can't help when he spy's on my memories." Dorian shrugged as he climbed in the passenger side of the car.

"I should just kick you out and make you follow my chip." John scowled knowing that the DRN would find him quickly.

"Ah, for you John." Rudy held out a small test tube. "It should last a few hours once you take it so be sure you're quick."

"I don't... need a needle for it do I?"

"No! No. You just drink it. The real drug requires a needle but not the imitation." Rudy spoke quickly and turned to head back to the lab. "I'll just leave you two..."

John watched as Rudy disappeared inside then turned to his DRN. "I hate you."

"Your heart rate says otherwise."

"Would you stop scanning me! I am not gay."

"John it won't kill you to like guys. I'm your partner so it's only natural that I'd be programmed towards you."

"That still doesn't mean I'm gay." John scowled as he flexed his hands on the steering wheel.

"Maybe not gay. You could be bisexual." That was when the cruiser swerved severely almost slamming into the front of an oncoming semi-truck. "John!"

John swerved again back to the correct lane and took a deep breath, eyes wide. "Don't speak for the rest of the ride." His voice shook slightly and his hands were tightly gripping the wheel. Dorian nodded in agreement and focused on listening to the radio.

John parked at a red light and sighed turning to Dorian. "Maybe I am. Bisexual that is."

"John I'd still like you." Dorian said softly not sure if John speaking was an invitation to speak as well.

"As long as Richard doesn't find out I guess it's alright." John leaned back against his seat. The light turned green and he continued to their destination.

"So... can we try?"

"Try what?" John asked giving Dorian a warning glance.

"I'll tell you when you're not driving. You don't need another near-death experience." Dorian muttered softly. John only nodded shortly.

John parked the cruiser and glanced at Dorian. "We have until seven tonight, the moon rises at seven thirty. It's five thirty now." He sighed. "What were you saying?"

"Could we try?"

"Try what?"

"Could we try being in a relationship. No one has to know and if it doesn't work you won't get teased and tormented."

John blinked as a small blush dusted his cheeks. "I guess." He finally said.

Dorian smiled and leaned towards John. "I'll make you proud to call me yours."

John chuckled slightly. "So what do we do until seven?"

"We can walk around, do stuff as a couple." Dorian suggested.

"Seeing as there's nothing much else to do. Don't make me regret it." John sighed as he got out of the cruiser, Dorian doing the same. Almost immediately John's hands were tied behind his back and he was blindfolded.

"Joh-" Dorian was cut off as something caused him to shut down.

"Can't have you calling backup now can we?"

"What did you do to him?" John growled as he struggled against the ropes. "What the hell are you planing?"

"It should be obvious, non?" The voice, laced with a beautiful French accent, asked.

"As if. Let me go so I can beat your ass." John growled again.

"Hold still or this will be worthless." A hand held his wrist and a sharp pain joined it.

"Dammit! What the hell are you doing?" John yelled, trying to get away from the pain.

"Stay still, it's almost done." The French voice whispered in his ear. "You'll thank me later."

"As if! Why would I thank a man who was to coward to show me his face?"

"If you don't stop struggling I'll have to pass you out."

"Go ahead! Coward!" John yelled and another sharp pain bit at him. He stumbled into a sitting position leaned against the cruiser. "Bastards." He slurred slightly. "Show me your damned faces."

"You'll see soon enough." The voice chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

When John opened his eyes he instantly shut them when the light attacked him. He scowled and covered his face with his hands. "Dammit." He muttered as he shifted trying to let his eyes adjust.

He heard rustling beside him and squinted trying to see what made the noise. "John, are you alright?" John squinted again and forced his eyes to focus. Dorian was sitting beside him.

"I think so. What the hell happened?" He grumbled as he tried to recall what happened. "What time is it? What did they do to me?"

"It's six o'clock." Dorian answered. "I'm not exactly sure what they did but I'm sure it's not good."

"Dammit, my arm hurts." John grumbled as he scratched his arm. He stopped suddenly staring a his wrist. "Dee look at this." He scowled and showed Dorian his wrist where a small needle mark was.

Dorian blinked and looked up at John. "They gave it to you..."

"Dammit!" John growled and slammed his first against the concrete wall. "Shitting fuck!"

"John calm down." Dorian whispered as he hugged him from behind. "It'll be alright."

"Yeah? Well now I'm a fucking wolf creature!"

"Not at the moment. Only during the full moon." Dorian murmured trying to sooth the seething detective.

"Dammit Dee this isn't some game."

"The moon won't show for another hour and a half, you're alright John." Dorian tried again, reasoning wasn't getting him any farther meaning he would have to try another method. "John look at me."

"You don't understand!" John yelled as he looked into Dorian's eyes.

"Calm down John." Dorian spoke softly as he placed his forehead against John's.

John took a deep breath and averted his gaze to the wall. "You don't understand." He sounded so sad, so hurt, so... vulnerable.

Dorian kissed John's cheek softly and made him look into his eyes again. "I understand enough to know that you need me. Weather you like it or not you need me."

John smiled slightly and hugged Dorian's neck. He shakily ran a hand through Dorian's soft hair and breathed in the DRN's scent. "Why do you always know what to say?"

"Because it's in my programming." John scowled slightly, programming. He sometimes forgot that Dorian wasn't human.

"Yeah." He nodded softly allowing Dorian to kiss his forehead. "Have you called for back up yet?"

"Yes. I did as soon as I, er, woke up..." Dorian raised an eyebrow. "If you could say that I woke up."

"I'd say you did. What did they do to you?"

"They only shut me down. They don't seem to have bothered with anything." Dorian said as John pulled back from the hug, which had probably been a little longer than a hug should be.

"That's good. Let's work on finding a way out of this hell house." John muttered as he looked around.

"That would probably be a good idea." Dorian agreed as he did a blueprint scan to see where all the exits were. "Follow me." He started walking towards a door that John hadn't realized before.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they came into the alleyway again it was already seven twenty five, five more minutes until the moon was up. John had been shaking his wrist and rubbing the flesh where the needle mark was in an almost anxious manner, as if that would get the drug out of his system.

"Did the files say anything about it being permanent?" He asked slowly, as if dancing his words around a mine field.

"From the information we got from one of the captured wolves, if it is accurate, then yes. It is permanent." Dorian sighed, an impressive feat for someone without lungs.

"Dammit." John hissed.

"Just don't look at the down side John." Dorian said.

"What's the down side?"

"If your body doesn't accept the drug it will kill you." Dorian said grimly.

John's eyes widened then narrowed in suspicion. "And what's the up side?"

"Enhanced senses. Stronger sense of smell, stronger vision, better agility. All topped off with speed."

"And the down side to that is being turned into a blood thirsty wolf being every month and sensitive hearing." John frowned deeper and looked at his watch. He took in a sharp breath and cursed silently. "Seven thirty. The moon will be up and bright as hell soon..."

"Relax John, everything will be fine. Help is coming."

"You called for backup an hour and a half ago, no one is coming."

"He is right." The French laced voice said close by.

"Fuck! Who the hell are you?" John looked into the shadows and bared his teeth.

"My name," the Frenchie chuckled slightly, "is Pierre."

"Show yourself, coward." John growled.

Dorian looked up, the moon was becoming visible, and took a few steps away. John hardly paid him any mind, still glaring into the shadows as if the held the answers.

"Just a minute." Pierre chuckled again.

John crossed his arms and looked up, bad move. When he saw the moon his pupils dilated, nearly making no room for the iris, and he let out a sharp, pained, yelp. His arms fell to his sides and he staggered back slightly, clawing at his chest.

Dorian watched helplessly and hid behind a car. John's fingernails grew into long, sharp claws and his hands turned a light silver colour. The colour slowly covered his whole body and greyish silver hair sprouted on his chest, shoulders, arms, legs, and the backs of his hands. His jaw morphed into a long snout.

His pupils reduced to a more regular size and the irises were a hazy grey colour. He was breathing deeply and looked like a man wolf, saliva dripping from his jaw. He growled darkly as another wolf creature emerged from the shadows.

"It's so great that your body accepted, I would have been skinned alive otherwise." He let out a short howling sound that resembled laughter. "The first transformation is always the hardest. So you're a silver?"

"Silver?" John's voice was deep and rough as if someone was running sandpaper over his words.

"Your wolf rank. There are six rankings. Red, the lowest rank, is the rank of the promoters. They wander the city and offer the injection to people. Brown is higher than red, they see to it that the red wolves do their jobs correctly, if a red wolf fails then the brown wolf can either kill him on the spot or bring him to the pack leader to be judged.

"Next is grey, they are the ones who tend to the needs of the higher ranked wolves. Silver is next, the fourth highest ranking. They get to go about their every day lives, with one condition."

"And that condition is?" John bared his teeth again.

"They must return to the pack when the leader needs them and they must help tend to him. White wolves are fifth, they are nearly as useless as silver wolves but they are almost as royal living as the leader. They do nothing."

"And the last rank?"

"Black. The black wolf is the leader of the pack. If another is created then they must fight to the death. Survivor is the new pack leader. So far that has never happened."

"What rank are you?"

"Red. The most useful rank." He sneered slightly. He shook his head slightly and fixed his red-orange gaze on John. "You are strong. Normally new wolves have an intense killing lust. They go on rampages through the city if the reds are nor careful."

"What do you mean careful?" John sat like a dog, fixing his grey glare on Pierre.

"Tranquillisers. Lots of tranquillisers." Pierre turned slightly. "You will be normal by morning. Take care, John." With that he ran off into the night, leaving John sitting in the street and Dorian hiding behind a car.

John snorted slightly and scratched his right ear with his right hand, as paw-like as it was. He turned to where Dorian was hiding. "I know you're there. I can smell you."

Dorian walked around the car and looked into John's eyes. "I know."

"Well?"

"I was able to contact backup. They should be here in less than an hour."

John nodded stiffly and stood up. He was at least nine feet tall, making him a good three feet taller than Dorian. "Good."


End file.
